


Savior

by xDarkLoki



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crush, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Protective Thor, Romance, Thor Is Not Stupid, reader is student, request, savior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:32:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8589235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDarkLoki/pseuds/xDarkLoki
Summary: A creepy guy keeps hitting on Reader who keeps telling him she's not interested at all. One day, she asks for her long time crush's help who happens to be a certain Asgardian Prince.





	

While you finally could see the familiar shape of your building, you walked faster to where you could finally let go of your anger. You walked into the apartment you shared with Darcy Lewis and let down your coat and your bag on the floor before you kicked off your shoes to head towards the bathroom where you cleansed your skin nervously.

You see, you had a lovely day at the university where you studied astrophysics, but one thing... or one man always made you angrier than ever. Every time you took your train back to home, there was a guy who tried to flirt with you many times, and many times you turned him down, but it seemed to motivate him to ask you out as he began to be strangely insistent.

This situation got on your nerves and Darcy, your roommate who was incidentally your best friend noticed how tensed you looked each time you came back to your flat in Manhattan.

“Looks like you had a hell of a day,” your best friend commented from the bathroom’s doorway and you chuckled before you put the dirty cotton in the trash.

“Still the same story with this guy on the train,” you followed Darcy and collapsed on the sofa.

“Why don’t you use my Taser gun on him?”

“Like when Jane hit Thor with her car in New Mexico… I’m pretty sure I’ll be arrested,” you giggled with her and turned on the television.

“Myeuh-muh could fix the problem.” Darcy eventually said and you coughed.

“Thor?” You scoffed and brought your knees up to your chest, “the guy… this Avenger has better things to do.”

“He is our friend, and you have a crush.” She laughed when you tried to say something, but nothing seemed to come out. “Ask him to come with you tomorrow and play your fiancé.”

“Nope,” you hit her with a cushion playfully and continued to watch your favorite series on the screen. Darcy was maybe right after all; actually, she was right about everything. You had some feelings for Thor since you had met him after the Battle of New York and he was single at that moment, long months after a break up with Jane.

You put those thoughts away and turned on your laptop to do your homework while your best friend went to the kitchen where she was probably cooking dinner, not something fancy at all. As you continued to type your essay about orbital mechanics and gravity, the doorbell interrupted your work and you stood from the couch to open the door.

“Thor?” You raised your brows, surprised to see the blond at such hour.

“What is the matter, Y/N?” The Asgardian interrogated and stepped inside the living room. “Darcy told me you weren’t feeling well tonight.”

“She did?” You groaned and glared at your best friend who grinned as a response. “There’s… there’s a guy that keeps hitting on me,” you whispered and looked down, but Thor couldn’t hear your words you hesitantly said.

“I do not understand.”

“This creep on a train keeps flirting with me and seriously, this is really scary,” you paused and saw Darcy encouraging you from the other side of the kitchen counter. ”Would you please play along and pretend to be my boyfriend?”

“Play your boyfriend?”

“Yeah, I mean, if you have time, I know you are looking for the stones and all…” you trailed off and shook your head. “You know what? Never mind, I can do it myself.”

“No, no, I’ll help you; I shall solve the situation myself. Who is this man causing you trouble?” Thor asked and you swallowed as you stared at him.

“I don’t know him, but we take the same train every afternoon.”

“Right,” Thor rubbed his chin and a smile crept up onto his face. “Tomorrow I will make him regret everything.”

“Really?”

“Of course!” Thor winked and you blushed lightly.

***

At the usual time, you went out of your university and headed to the closest train station where Thor was supposed to wait for you like you had planned the day before. In a few minutes, you glanced at your watch nervously while you paced inside the facility as you waited for your train to arrive, but it was late. Thor had told you he could be late because of the many meetings with the rest of the Avengers planned for that day, but you hoped he would be there in time.

“Come on, Thor,” you mumbled and stared at your boots. Little did you know, the man you feared to see spotted your face among others in the crowd and walked up to you, ready for his usual one-way flirt that sounded scary, even harassing.

“Hey beautiful, still waiting for me to go back home, huh?” The creepy guy grinned and you groaned as you just wanted to stab him at this moment. “Want me to join you this time?”

“You’re being ridiculous, just stop. I said I wasn’t interested,” you arched a brow and still glanced behind him, hopeful to see the arrival of your blond savior.

“Everyone can change their mind,” the man chuckled with an obvious smirk and stepped closer to you, but as a sign of rejection, you walked back to hit a muscular chest.

“Is it the right train to Manhattan?” A familiar and reassuring velvet voice asked from behind and you turned to the Asgardian with a sigh, feeling already saved.

“Hey, honey,” you played the character and the guy’s jaw dropped at the sight of the mighty Thor firmly holding you by the waist while his mesmerizing blue eyes remained locked with yours.

“Sorry, my Queen. I was in between another conflict involving Stark and Rogers,” Thor put a loving kiss on your cheek and looked behind to look at his victim. “Is there a problem?” Your crush asked and the man swallowed hard while he spluttered.

“N- nothing here, dude. You... you have a lovely g- girlfriend.”

“My girlfriend,” Thor put emphasis on the adjective and you couldn’t help but smile, “shall we?” Your fake boyfriend gestured to the train that stopped on the rails and you nodded with the same stupid and loving smile, curling your lips.

“Thanks,” you whispered in Thor’s ear when you walked inside the vehicle to sit next to him while his big hand stayed on your hip.

“My pleasure,” he smiled, but it faded away as he sent such a glare to the creepy man still staring at you and it made you feel a little proud of yourself you had to admit.

During the long minutes passing between the two points of the Big Apple, you began a casual conversation with the Asgardian without you realized the man was still looking at you as he couldn’t believe Thor was your real boyfriend and that seemed to catch your crush’s attention.

“Do you trust me?” Thor whispered, his breath brushing on your ear and you shivered.

“Of course,” you murmured, and the Prince leaned down to place a kiss on your lips at your surprise. The shock of his sudden movement quickly disappeared and you gladly joined him. The gentleness of his soft lips on yours was bliss and his hand moved to cup your cheek while yours stayed fixed to his chest, and your lips continued to brush in a meaningful movement.

Your eyes still closed, you pulled away and sensed the smile on Thor’s face while he looked down at you. You hoped this kiss was real, and that he felt the same about you.

“I wanted to do this a long time ago,” he murmured, and you finally fluttered your eyelids open.

“What were you waiting for?”

“A good excuse,” Thor scratched the back of his neck and you laughed as you buried your face in his chest. “This man won’t cause you any trouble in the future. I’ll be here every day to take you back home.” You met the Prince’s blue eyes and sank into them like it was the ocean.

“Kiss me again,” you whispered with a love-sick smile and Thor obliged with the same beam.

 

**THE END.**

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from dA and I decided to post in here, I hope you liked it.


End file.
